


Bad Dream

by S_Nebulosa



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Kara wakes up angry at Lena but Lena doesn't know why or what she did wrong.





	Bad Dream

“Kara?” Lena asks when she wakes up. Kara is sitting up on the other side of the bed, pointedly not looking at Lena. There’s a clear wrinkle in her brow and Lena doesn’t know why.

“What’s wrong?” Lena prompts when she gets no reply to her earlier question. She sits up and moves her hand to rest atop Kara’s. The blonde flinches away from the attempted touch and leaves Lena with a look of hurt in her eyes. Kara doesn’t see it however, her eyes still trained on the rim of the dresser across the room.

“You know what you did.” Kara says as she moves to get up from the bed. Lena is left behind in bed, a little dazed and trying to think of what she did that could have affected her girlfriend like this. She comes up empty for the longest time, running a hand through her hair and watching Kara move to the dresser and pick an outfit for the day.

“Was it-” She starts tentatively. “Is it because I didn’t like the movie?” Her voice is barely louder than a whisper when she finishes the sentence. She sees Kara tense and scoots across the bed and moves closer to Kara.

Kara turns around, her back rigid and stiff.

“You didn’t like the movie?!” It’s clear Kara didn’t know and now seems to have even more reason to blame Lena.

“I told you I didn’t last night. But I also told you I don’t mind as long as get to spend time with you, love.” Lena moves to hold Kara’s hand once again but Kara quickly pulls her hand back and out of Lena’s reach. This time she does see the hurt in Lena’s green eyes, but chooses to ignore it.

“Don’t call me that.” Kara’s voice sounds cool and collected and if Lena is honest, it is the most terrifying she’s ever heard. All colour fades from her already pale face and her hands fall limp on the bed besides her body.

“Don’t call you what?” She asks, but she knows the answer and doesn’t want to hear it. She had to ask though, she had to have at least a little hope.

“Don’t call me love when you clearly don’t love me.”

Lena can barely contain her tears and muffles a small sob in her hand.

“I- I don’t understand. Kara? Wh- what happened?” She manages to choke out. Her vision is blurry but Kara doesn’t seem to see how utterly broken she’s left Lena.

Kara only sees the white smouldering heat of anger. Of betrayal. Kara feels like her whole world has collapsed around her. Just like Lena does right now. And just when it looks like she’s about to walk out, she stops. She’s standing in the doorway as she turns around and faces Lena again.

“You left me to die! You didn’t care about me!” She says as her voice starts to raise. Lena is still looking at her with those sad eyes. Those large eyes that remind her of a puppy. A heartless puppy, she reminds herself. But Lena doesn’t seem to understand what Kara’s talking about. She still doesn’t get it. Kara will have to spell it out for her, because Lena can’t keep up.

“You let that crocodile eat me. You just stood there and watched and didn’t do anything to stop it. You let me get eaten by a crocodile, Lena. A crocodile!” Kara’s face is now adorned by tears too, streaming freely whereas Lena’s have stopped coming. Lena is still confused, she’s perplexed. She’d never let Kara die. She’d never let a crocodile eat Kara. She’s never even seen an actual real-life crocodile. Her brain tries to puzzle everything together, but Kara isn’t finished with her rant yet.

“You- you laughed! You laughed as a crocodile devoured me whole! You joked about it. You thought it was funny. You even said “good riddance”, Lena! GOOD RIDDANCE!” Kara’s voice is so loud Lena thinks the whole city must’ve heard her.

The pieces of the puzzle in Lena’s mind fall together. There’d been a crocodile in the movie last night. A rather scary one that stalked threateningly towards the screen. Its teeth were on full display.

Lena knows Kara doesn’t handle scary movies well and even though the movie wasn’t actually a scary movie, for Kara Danvers that scene was enough. Lena knows this. Lena knows Kara gets bad dreams when she feels frightened or threatened and that crocodile accomplished both. Lena wipes away her tears and slowly gets up, moving closer to Kara but not touching. Never touching, that will send Kara right back to that dream.

“Kara, love.” She starts.

Kara’s mouth opens to interrupt Lena, but a simple raise of Lena’s hand stops the blonde from speaking.

“I do get to call you love. Because I love you, Kara. I love you to the moon and back and you know it. I would never, ever, as long as I live and even after my death, let any harm come to you without doing everything in my power to stop it. You know this. You know I’d do anything for you. I’d move mountains and relocate oceans. I’d buy anything money can buy. Which I actually did. I bought you a company, don’t you ever forget.”

Lena looks deep in Kara’s eyes and sees the blue has returned to its natural state. Her Kara is back so she moves her hands to hold her girlfriends.

“Kara, I’d never let a crocodile eat you without being eaten by it first. I’d never laugh at you and how in the world would you ever think I’d say “good riddance” when you’re dying? When I’m watching you die right in front of me?! How could you ever believe that I’d do that!” This time it’s Lena whose emotions are getting the better of her. A small squeeze of Kara’s hand while the blonde moves a step nearer and closes the space between them is enough to calm Lena.

Lena’s fingers move to Kara’s cheek and her green eyes meet blue ones.

“Kara, I love you and I’d never let anything happen to you. Even in a dream I’d still try to save you. I’d give my life for yours. Always.”

They’re breathing each other’s breaths, sharing one space and moulded together like a single being. Lena feels Kara’s nod through her hand, her eyes too close to actually see anything.

“I’d do the same for you, Lena. I love you.” Kara replies as she places one of her hands on Lena’s hips and the other in the raven tresses of the shorter woman. Lena tilts her head back a little as Kara leans forward and together the close the last remaining centimetre of distance between them. Their lips meet halfway in a soft kiss. Not one of lust or fear but one of promise and love.


End file.
